Follow You
by Kyuubi-Hime's WitchBlood360
Summary: I got an idea from an Itahina video I saw on youtube... basically Itachi finds Hinata crying and wants to cheer her up... rated T for safety...WARNING: character deaths and blood


Me: *crying in a corner*

Kyuubi: *sighs* sorry... Hime is going a little overboard and well... this is her first fanfic so please be nice... for my sake!

Me: I got this idea from a video I watched on youtube and well... it gave me an inspiration... *starts crying again*

Kyuubi: *sighs* please read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did... well... :D

Itachi was making his way around Konoha as usual, thinking of the ANBU mission he had just received from the third Hokage. The mission was top secret and S-rank; he knew that he should be honored. But he could not stand the thought of murdering so many people in his clan, including his precious little brother, Sasuke.

_Just my luck,_ thought Itachi, _I always get assigned the hardest missions and the ones that involve the most killing. Why can't Hokage-sama find someone else to do it? _

Itachi was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was walking in the direction of the training grounds. When he heard the soft sounds of someone crying, he decided to take a look. What he saw surprised him somewhat.

There in the training grounds, he saw a girl of around Sasuke's age. She had hair that was black with soft dark blue highlights. She was very small and looked breakable. Her back was turned to him so he could not see her face, her hands trying to wipe away the tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

_A fallen Angel. _He thought, surprising himself. He stood there, watching her cry for a few seconds his curiosity peaked.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, which made the young girl jump. She peeked at him and he caught a glimpse of lavender tinted eyes. _A Hyuuga? Why is she out here crying?_ "I can listen if you want." He continued, smiling warmly at her.

She turned her back to him again and sniffled a bit. She took a deep breath. "M-my family h-h-hates me," she stuttered in a soft voice full of sadness and grief, "they say I-I am w-weak and not w-w-worth anything. They say I am a b-burden and a disa-disappointment." She finished with a soft sob.

Itachi felt his heart go out to the girl. He knew what she was going through; his brother was also considered a weakling. But his brother had an older brother, this girl seemed as if she did not have anyone who cared for her.

He smiled softly and said, "Please… turn around."

She peeked back at him as if expecting him to attack her. She then slowly turned around and faced him. She was beautiful. Her eyes were shining with emotion and unshed tears. She looked a little confused and sad, like if she expected him to turn and run away from her. Her cheeks were tinted a light red from all the crying she had done.

_A fallen Angel. _He thought once more. He made his way towards her and hunkered in front of her. She looked surprised and slightly happy. "What's your name?" He asked her quietly.

She hesitated for a second, then said "M-my name is H-H-Hinata." She whispered.

"Hinata…" He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. "I bet you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" He murmured, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Eh?" She squeaked out in surprise.

"And beautiful people aren't weak!" He continued and opened his eyes.

Onyx eyes met lavender as they gazed at each other. After a few minutes her tears stopped flowing and her eyes started to look happy once more. He stood up from his crouched position and walked past her.

She turned around and watched him leave. Before he was completely gone he said over his shoulder, "Bear that in mind." He closed his eyes as he made his way back to the Uchiha compound.

"Goodbye." When he said that he heard her giggle softly. He smiled for the last time that night, and his face slid into its emotionless mask.

A few years later…

Itachi Uchiha, former Konoha ninja now Akatsuki member, watched the young injured woman approach him slowly. Her face was pale and tears were streaming down her face. Her long midnight blue hair flowed out behind her and her lavender tinted eyes were shining with sadness.

_A fallen Angel._ He thought the same thought from all those years ago, surprise flickering through him briefly before disappearing. Of course, he would always think of Hinata Hyuuga as a fallen Angel. His fallen Angel.

Blood was slowly pouring from her mouth, making him want to gag at the thought of it being her blood. _I did this. _He thought sadly.

Then she stopped, looked up at him and smiled. It was not a happy smile, it was a sad smile, a pained smile. She then surprised him even more when she spoke.

"I bet you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Tears were mixing with her blood. His eyes widened as he was caught in surprise.

He watched her face, the tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. Cheeks that were reddened from blood and sadness. "Bear that in mind… Itachi."

He watched, frozen, as she coughed up more blood. It poured out of her mouth like a river and pooled at her feet. She held her throat as she looked at him for the last time. She was smiling no longer.

"Goodbye." She whispered. _No!_ His mind screamed as he saw her close her eyes, never to open them and look at the world again. He watched as she fell backwards, sprawled at an odd angle.

_No! She can't die! She can't leave me here alone! _His mind kept saying over and over as he made his way toward her still body. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her towards him.

He placed her head on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair as if to coax her eyes to open once more, just so he could see them once more, happy and _alive_. His body started shaking and the first heart wrenching sob came out of his mouth. As he cried he thought of the _what ifs_, _could haves _and _should haves_ that should have been his life, their life.

"It's too late for recognition." He got out between the sobs, "But don't worry Hinata. I will follow you soon." He picked up her slack lifeless body bridal style and stood up. "So soon now." He said as he started walking to the edge of the cliff on which they had been fighting on.

"Because I love you." He said and closed his eyes for the last time, stepping the last step of deaths grip.

Their bodies were found later that day by one certain Uchiha. He saw his older brother hold on tightly to the woman in his arms, as if they were sleeping peacefully. He saw their softly smiling faces and felt the tears come to his eyes and seep down his cheeks. He turned his back to them and looked away just as the wind blew by. He could feel his brother and the woman flying on that wind, could see the happiness on their faces.

It was then that he heard the words his brother once said to him a long time ago…

_Live life to the fullest. Love and be loved, Imototou._

That night, those words circled into the sleep of every man, woman and child of Konoha, and they all smiled peacefully, snuggling closer to their loved ones.

_End. _

Me: Well? love it? hate it? wanna slap me with a stick for it? Please read and review!

Kyuubi* I'll get the Gaara cookies out...

Me: Back, Back I say!


End file.
